It is known to provide a light-emitting apparatus constructed using COB (Chip On Board) technology by mounting light-emitting devices such as LED (light-emitting diode) devices directly on a conventional substrate such as a ceramic or metal substrate. In such light-emitting apparatuses, the LED devices which emit, for example, blue light are sealed with a phosphor-containing resin, and the light emitted, from the LED devices is combined with the light generated by exciting the phosphor with the emitted light, thereby producing light of a desired color such as white light according to the purpose.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2006-005290 discloses a light-emitting diode including a high thermal conductivity heat sink base having a die bonding mounting surface, a circuit substrate placed on the heat sink base and having an opening in which a portion of the mounting surface is exposed and a projecting portion projecting outwardly of an outer periphery of the heat sink base, a light-emitting device mounted on the mounting surface through the opening, and an optically transmissive resin member covering the top of the light-emitting device, wherein a through-hole electrically conductive to the light-emitting device is formed in an outer periphery of the projecting portion, and externally connecting electrodes are provided on the upper and lower faces of the through-hole.